


Fate: Reality

by KashinaKairi



Category: DCU (Comics), Disney - All Media Types, Fate/Grand Order, Game of Thrones (TV), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: 4th wall break, Canada, Cross Over, Future, Gen, Magic, Real world, Shenanigans, multiple oc - Freeform, possible musical numbers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KashinaKairi/pseuds/KashinaKairi
Summary: It is said that wishes have great power, even in a world without any apparent magic. Rachel Anderson was someone who always believed in wishes. She didn't grow up in a large home or in fancy clothing. But she had everything she needed. Except the one thing she wished for most, a chance to make a difference.





	Fate: Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fate: Grand Order, Star Wars, Hunger Games, DC comics, Game of Thrones, Lord of the Rings, Marvel Studios, or Disney.

 BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Rachel grumbled as she reached over and turned her alarm clock off. Looking at the time she grumbled even more, it was 7 already. She pushed herself up from her mattress, letting the blankets slide off of her. The air was a bit chilly, but nothing that would make her want to crawl back into bed. She wasn't going to be late to work, she had never been late.

In a few minutes Rachel was dressed in her uniform and rushing out the door to catch the bus. Ottawa was a fairly large city, more so now that it had the train system completed. It had taken the city an extra ten years to finish it. And by that time the city had just about doubled in size. There was even talk of an above ground monorail being built. But the buses were still the fastest way to Rachel's job.

It took her ten minutes to get to work, landing her in front of the doors ten minutes before it opened. She pulled the key out of her pocket and opened the door, locking it once more behind her. She went to the back activated the padlock on the backdoor. It would be how everyone else would come in to work. Hanging up her coat and bag in her locker, she set out to the storefront once more.

Rachel worked in a chocolate cafe. Almost everything had chocolate in it, including the alcohol. She quickly set all of the chairs down from the tables and began wiping them down. While technology had advanced with the world, their little shop hadn't changed too much. They still hired employees and made food by hand. The only thing that had really changed was cash register. But even then, Carl was part of the family.

Rachel turned on the register and typed in the admin code. "Morning Carl." The register beeped as it started up it's system. A hologram appeared behind it, giving Rachel a knowing look. "What's that for?"

"I seem to recall someone having today off." Carl commented as he checked his drawer. "What's with this little development? You're already here six days a week."

"I know." Rachel replied as she grabbed a broom from the cleaning closet. "It's only the morning shift. I will have the rest of the day to do other things. And besides, there's not much to do at home." She swept the floor, waiting for the clock to say 8.

Carl let out a sigh as he leaned on the counter. "You should really find a man." Rachel tensed as he spoke. She always froze whenever he mentioned relationships. "Or woman if that is what you are into."

"Carl." Rachel moaned in annoyance. She wondered how their register had gotten such a personality.

"Honey you here already?" Rachel looked over as another of her fellow employees arrived for their shift. The bubbly pink hair gave away who it was. "Oh, Rachel? I thought Honey was opening today?" Apple Cinnamon tied on her apron as she stepped behind the counter.

"Honey said she needed a day. And I wasn't doing anything today." Rachel replied as she put the broom away. Rachel checked on the clock, it was close enough to 8. "I'm gonna unlock the door. Can you turn on the stoves?" Apple gave her a nod as they both got to work. Rachel wasn't too surprised to see they already had a few people waiting for them to open. She unlocked the door and opened it wide. "Welcome to the Chocolate Bar."

* * *

 

It was past noon by the time Rachel made it back home. She dropped a bag of sweets onto her counter before getting herself a glass of water. Once she finished that, she reached into her bag and pulled out a small bottle of chocolate wine. She trudged over to her couch and happily sat down, popping to top off of her bottle. "Thank you Apple." She cheered as she took a drink of the alcoholic chocolate.

A ping interrupted her peace, telling her she had messages waiting. She set her bottle down and grabbed her tablet from the coffee table. She flipped through her messages, ignoring most of it. But what caught her eye was a post to her blog, Wishing Star. "The Mage's Association?" 

Rachel sat up more as she began to investigate this site that was linked on the message. She quickly read through and was mildly intrigued. "So people do believe in magic. Or mage craft at least." She chewed her lip as she contemplated joining the group. What harm could it do? It was just a group of people talking about something they liked.

She scrolled up to the 'Join' button and clicked. It was a simple process to make an account. Then came a bunch of questions. "What do you say is your best quality?" Rachel scrolled through the answers. "Charity I guess?" She lost track of how many questions she answered by the time she reached the end. "Congratulations, you are a Ruler. What is a Ruler?" She continued to read in interest. "This sounds like that anime that Josh was talking about a few weeks ago. Maybe it's a fan-site. I bet he would love this."

She quickly browsed through the site, taking note of anything interesting. She came across an event page, with one active event going on. "The Holy Grail War will be reinstated?" Rachel quickly scrolled through the page. "It is time we recommence the Holy Grail War. Submit a city you wish to see be the location of the Holy Grail. The highest requested will be chosen and Masters will be selected near the area so as to make it easier for he participants. Packages will be sent to Masters to inform them of their involvement along with instructions for summoning their servants." 

Below the notice was a pole. Several cities were already on the list, most were a major city in their country. "Come on Canada, not a single entry?" Rachel complained as she clicked on the add city button. "Let's change that." She typed away and hit the enter button. A notice window came up. "99th place?! How many votes are in this pole?" As she investigated, she was met with no answer. She let out a sigh as she turned off her tablet, giving up. "Well, at least I can follow along when the event starts."

Looking over at the clock, she sighed seeing it was barely 1 o'clock. "When will this day end?" Rachel flopped over on the couch. She watched the clock, slowly imagining time moving forward. A grumble broke through her lips as a single minute passed. "I need to do something."

Rachel got up from her couch and looked around her living room. She had a modest little house. Her parents left it to her after they died. "Guess I could clean?" She started in the kitchen, putting away her sweet stash. Next came her dishes and setting the oven to self-clean. Next she returned to the living room and tidied up in there.

By the time she was done, four hours had passed. "You have got to be kidding me?" Rachel complained as she looked around her spotless home. Her eyes turned to the large bookcase in her living room. "Maybe there is a book I haven't read in the past two weeks?" She gave up on that idea as she started naming off the books in the order they were stored. Her gaze then moved to the wall beside the shelf. "I could rearrange the rooms, again? Or maybe paint the walls, again?" 

Her doorbell rang, catching her by surprise. She walked over to the door, checking through the view hole to see who it was. Rachel pulled the door open with a bored expression and leaned on the door frame. "What do you want this time Brad?"

Brad Color was the son of the city's best Realtor, and one of Rachel's classmates. In high school he claimed he could get a date with any girl. But when one of his friends told him to prove it, she had refused to go on a date with him. So far he was still trying. "Rachel, Babe, how was your day? I stopped by earlier but you weren't home." He smoothed back his golden hair. It was literally dyed with gold and dusted every morning.

"I was at work." Rachel could see a car other than his red Porsche parked on the street. "Did your dad get you a new car?"

"Do you like it?" Brad stepped aside to give her a better view of the silver Ferrari. "I told him gold was too much, so he got me a silver- well Platinum if you want to be exact." He pulled out a container and powdered his hair. "I think I might change to Platinum to match it."

"Why stop there? I hear no one has tried diamond yet." Rachel replied sarcastically. She regretted it when Brad snapped.

"That is a great idea!" He put away the container of gold dust. "You know, the fashion world has been saying that gold is last century's thing. You know, my dad would love to make your home the next model of the year. Think about it, everyone would want your house. You could move anywhere!"

"I'm fine here." Rachel straightened up. "You can tell your dad that I'm not selling. And no I am not available anytime this century." She shut the door and locked it. She hadn't the first time Brad had shown up and she had had to chase him out with a broom and a threat to call the police.

Rachel let out a sigh as she messaged her neck. "Time for a bubble bath." She declared as she climbed the stairs. 

* * *

 

The next day Rachel walked into through back door of the Chocolate Bar, ready for her evening shift. "Rachel!" Rachel wasn't too surprised when Honey Cinnamon picked her up and twirled her around before setting her down. "Thank you for taking my shift yesterday. I really needed it."

"No problem. How was Apple?" Rachel guessed Honey's twin probably had a bone to pick with the blue haired girl.

Honey let out a sigh. "She wasn't too happy that I missed our usually Cinnamon morning routine. But I just really needed the day." Honey stretched her arms above her head. "Josh is already up front with Button. And a warning, Carl is in one of his moods again."

"Did someone use a game token as a quarter again?" Rachel complained as she fished a quarter from her wallet. 

"I don't understand why some people still use cash. It's so much easier with the CHIP." Honey complained as she pulled out her phone. "Gotta run. See you tomorrow Rachel!" Honey waved as she headed out the back door.

Rachel sighed as she looked down at her wrist. CHIP (Credit Hands-free Implant Project) was the most common payment method. Cash was still in circulation, but physical debit and credit cards were outdated. Most people got a CHIP device implanted into their wrist. Every CHIP had a code and the CHIP app is what authorized the payments. If you didn't have an up-to-date phone, you couldn't have the app or a CHIP. And phone plans were not cheap. CHIPs even less so. Rachel had chosen to get a CHIP instead of a car. It wasn't like she needed to get anywhere. And having a CHIP made it easier for employers to pay you, making you easier to hire.

She shook her head as she turned to her locker and stored her things. She straightened her uniform and headed out to the front of the store. She spotted Button cleaning tables while Josh was busy taking orders. Rachel slid in behind the counter. Since the evening had begun, that meant the counter was now the Bar. "Evening Carl."

"Thank goodness you are here." Carl spoke up with a glitch in his eyebrow. "I swear people need to check their eyes. It's the same person I swear it."

Rachel chuckled as she typed in the admin code and opened the cash drawer. "The elderly couple? You can't blame 'em. You've seen the kids they take care of. It makes sense that they raid the coin purse for quarters. The Retro Gamer only has quarter machines." She pulled the game token out and placed the quarter inside. "Besides, they're the only people who pay with cash nowadays."

The glitch in Carl's eyebrow vanished as he let out a sigh. "You always know how to fix my moods."

"I'm the only one that carries cash around here." Rachel turned back to the bar and walked over to a customer that had just seated himself. "What can I get you?"

"White Heaven, lit it up for me?" Rachel nodded as she set about making the drink. She ladled some melted white chocolate into a shaker before pouring a generous amount of alcohol into it. The company they ordered the alcohol from made it specifically for mixing it with chocolate. It was rather expensive, but they were cheaper than some of the other bars. And they were the only one that accepted cash.

Rachel poured the white liquid into a cup and set it down in front of the man. She took a lighter and held it up to the edge, lighting the top on fire. "Blazing White Heaven." A little screen on her side of the bar, under the lip, counted up the price of the drink. She walked down the line to another customer.

She served several more drinks before a lull appeared. Rachel leaned back on the counter. "Dinner time." Josh declared as he leaned on the counter beside her. "Button ended her shift a few minutes ago. Man I miss working the float shift."

"Then find someone to switch." Rachel nudged him with her elbow. "But who wants to cut their hours right?" They both laughed as they looked at the near empty room. There was one person at the bar and a couple sitting in the dining room. She snapped her fingers as she remembered something. "Remember that show you were talking about a few weeks ago?"

"Show? Do you mean the anime I was talking about?" Josh asked with an unimpressed face. "It has a name you know?"

Rachel waved away his comment. "Whatever. Anyway. I found a site you might be interested in." She pulled out her phone and showed Josh the site. "I think it's a fan page or something."

"Cool!" Josh scrolled through the pages. "I am so checking this out." He shared the link to himself from Rachel's phone. He passed her back her phone before pulling his out. "How did you find this? You obviously aren't an anime fan."

"It came up on my blog." Rachel tucked her phone back into her pocket. "I thought you might enjoy it."

"Thanks." Josh stared at his phone in concentration. "A questionnaire? What is this for?"

Rachel shrugged. "I have no clue. It's pretty long, took me a few minutes to get through them all." She noticed the couple looking around for a server. "I'll go take care of your table." She walked over to the table with a smile. "Are you all done?"

"Yes. It was delicious." The girl gushed as Rachel removed the dished from the table. "Do you have a powder room?"

Rachel held her arm out, indicated rather than pointing. They had gone through a lot of training with politeness and proper etiquette while serving customers. "It just over that way." The girl got up with her purse and walked to wear the signs indicated the bathrooms. She looked back over at the man seated at the table. "Will that be CHIP or cash?"

The man laughed. "CHIP, who uses cash these days?" Carl materialized beside the table. The man pulled up his app on his phone. He held his CHIP wrist up from Carl to take while his other authorized the payment. With a beep from his phone, the bill was payed.

"Thank you for choosing the Chocolate Bar." Rachel joined Carl in his usual reply after customers paid their bill. Even when she wasn't near she could always hear Carl giving his reply after every CHIP beep. She left the customer alone to wait for his date while she returned the plates to the kitchen. The automatic washing machine gathered the plates and set about cleaning them.

She returned to the Bar to find it empty. "You look rather lonely." She commented as she took a seat at the bar. "So, what did you get?"

"Apparently I'm a Lancer." Josh picked up a broom and struck a pose with it. "I have a high moral ground, but I have my tricks. Plus I'm one of the three Knight Classes." He stopped elaborating when he noticed the glazed look on Rachel's face. "Never mind. What class did you get?"

"Ruler." Rachel got confused when Josh gave her a strange look. "What is that suppose to mean?" 

Josh straightened his head. "I can see that. The main requirement for a Ruler is that they have no inmate desire or wish for the Holy Grail? Did you vote on where the war is gonna be? Ottawa was on there. Looked like it was in the top 10."

"Already? I just put it in yesterday." Rachel pulled out her phone and checked the pole. And sure enough there it was at number 9. "New York is still in first."

"I'm surprised no one has voted for Fuyuki." Josh laughed to himself. "It's were the Grail War happens in the series. Well, a few happened elsewhere, but Fuyuki is the main location." He looked up at the clock. "Still got a few hours on the clock."

"Maybe you should put that broom to work?" Rachel commented with a smile.

"Maybe you should both put your phone away." Rachel and Josh complied to Carl's advice. He had repeatedly threatened to wipe their data if he caught them on it more than once. He wasn't too mean about it, it only applied per shift. "And switch out the chocolate, it will need to be changed before the next rush. So we might as well do it while we have no one in the store."

"Yes Carl." The two droned as they set about their work. Keeping the register happy was always a positive thing when running a store.

* * *

* * *

 

And there we have the beginning. I know you all can probably guess where this war is gonna take place. And the tags give away where the servants are coming from. So, let me hear what guesses you have for who is going into what class. And one hint from me, there is only one servant from each of the tags. Have fun guessing!


End file.
